


skirt and a crop top

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm back on track, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Andrew Minyard avenges his sun lotion
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Kudos: 53
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	skirt and a crop top

Andrew was irritated. Both Neil and Kevin did not get sunburned. Probably because they weren't white, but his point stood. So he marched over to Kevin and threw the tube of sun lotion at him, turning around so he got the hint.

Kevin, who had been chatting with Jeremy, (Neil had a few choice things to say about his ‘crush’ till Kevin said something about his crush), looked extremely affronted with this task, but did it still, because whatever he had to say about Andrew’s interrupting evaporated as soon as he touched his back.

Kevin was sure that Andrew had sold his soul in exchange to be built like a fucking brick wall and he did not have any problems with that.

What Andrew did not notice was Kevin handing the tube of lotion to Neil, who thanked him with a smirk.

What he was too busy looking at was Aaron, whom he had to talk to.

Andrew cornered Aaron near the ice cream shop (who should probably hang up a poster of Andrew seeing that he skyrocketed their sales single-handedly). Aaron looked at him warily, listened to what he had to say, then smiled at him crookedly.

“Sure.” 

Andrew smiled the same smile back.

*

Kevin and Neil looked at each other simultaneously, as they saw Aaon walking out wearing the very shirt that they had designated for Andrew.

They exchanged one look at each other before trying and failing to inconspicuously race back to their room. All they found there was a sticky note that just said:

_ Two can play this game _

They looked at each other and sighed in sync.

Time for plan 5.B.

*

Andrew had no clue where his sun lotion had gone, and Aaron needed it. He had already looked inside his bag twice and was probably going to pester Neil about it when something caught his eye.

(Or, his eye caught something)

It was his bag, but he had just left it in their room. Andrew narrowed his eyes and looked at the bag suspiciously, and opened it.

He stared at the contents of his bag and the only thing his mind came up with was:

_ So that’s where the lotion went. _

That was an understatement. His lotion was spilled in his bag, covering everything. Including his last pair of clothes.

He looked around almost wildly, but in an Andrew way. He took a calm breath in and called Renee.

“Hey, Renee. Do you have any spare clothes?”

*

Kevin and Neil looked awfully smug for people who were about to discover that their plan had failed. Andrew walked in their room and he saw the exact moment they registered what he was wearing. He saw Neil’s eyes widen and Kevin gulp. 

He was wearing one of Renee’s skirts and top, not to mention leggings.

Allison whistled as he walked by and seated himself across his boyfriends.

He didn't acknowledge her. He was just looking at his menaces, who he would deny everything they wanted as long as this nonsense lasted.

*

Kevin was wondering why exactly had he suspended his common sense and agreed to let this come this far. Andew was wearing a fucking crop top. And a skirt. It may not look exactly great on him, but exposed a lot more of him that he had exposed before. Jean caught his eye from across the room and sent him a look that could only be translated as:  _ haha  _ **whipped.** Kevin rolled his eyes back and Jean got up and went outside, and with a desperate need to get out of the room, Kevin followed.

As if to reiterate his point from earlier, Jean said, “You’re whipped.”

Kevin huffed at him.

“Like you’re not.”

Jean shrugged.

“I am, but Jeremy does not make it a point to wear a skirt and a crop top to annoy me.”

Kevin put his head in his hands.

“He was wearing leggings, Jean. Have you even seen his arms?” Kevin looked up as Jean laughed beside him. 

“They’re huge, Jean. It’s not fair.”

Jean just laughed harder. 

*

For someone who had experienced many of his firsts with the foxes, having an identity crisis over Andrew’s arms was getting old.

He stared at Andrew almost petulantly, but ignoring people was Andrew’s day job. 

Allison was observing him out of the corner of her eye, and he sent her a quick text to let her know where to meet him as he tried not to stare and Andrew’s exposed legs.

Allison met him near the shore as he looked at the sea.

“His arms?” She asked, and Neil nodded sadly before leaning against her a little bit, for support.

“They’re annoying Allison. And ugh. His legs. Damnit Renee.”

Allison laughed at Neil’s petulant sigh. 

“And he is not even letting us near him! Fucking bastard.”

Allison watched him with sudden interest.

“Neil.”

“What.”

“I know how you can take revenge.”

“Oh,” Neil said, looking up with a smile. “I’m all ears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :))))


End file.
